undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily
Emily is a cousin (more specifically, second cousin) of Papyrus and Sans. She is 13 years old. Emily is a lot of the times seen on her own, but she may occasionally tag along with Sans. Your actions in the game will ultimately depend on Emily's relationship with you. Ownership Emily belongs to Ami670. If you want to make a sprite for her, go ahead. Want to use her in a fanfic? You may, just credit me at least, please. Quick info *Name: Emily *Nickname(s): Em, Emmie *Age: 13 *Gender: Demigirl *Occupation: none *Sexual Orientation: Greyromantic Asexual *Other: has a small fear of being alone *Love Interests: None (: *Inventory: unopened peppermint candies, 1 glamburger Appearance At first look, Emily doesn't appear to be a skeleton due to her body being covered up (her face is the only indication of her being a skeleton). She wears a simple sweater with a heart and Hershey's chocolate bar wrapper sewn onto it, black spandex pants, black gloves with a heart cut in them, and boots. Her black wig is covered in bits and bits of candy. A unique thing about her pupils is that they're rather heart shaped than the usual circle pupils. Personality Emily is shown to be an exceeding happy skeleton and is always shown to be by herself, showing her independent qualities to her. She picks up making puns from Sans, and she looks up to him a lot. She is always energetic, willing to put the effort into anything that she finds intriuging. Her activeness is more apparent in the genocide route. When fighting her, despite being pretty weak, she's always moving (similar to Mettaton, almost) so you can't hit her in one spot. Your aim has to be just right to hit her. One hit will kill her if she's hit on spot. Relations Sans Between Sans and Papyrus, Emily is the most fond with Sans; she still loves Papyrus. She learned a lot from Sans, from puns to attacks. Despite being by herself, whenever the skeleton family is near, Emily is always near Sans. She tends to look up to him. Papyrus Emily loves Papyrus of course, and she does enjoy spending time with him too. But these two don't click sometimes, especially since Emily makes puns all the time. The Player The relationship between the player and Emily is ultimately based on your decisions on how to play the game. For instance, if you were on the Neutral or Pacifist route, she acts as your best friend. Emily would enjoy your presence and always gets excited when she sees you. But say you were in genocide route, she still thinks of you as a friend, somewhat. She tries her best to convince you not to kill anyone anymore. As she does this, you engage into battle. Say you spare her, she'll be ecstatic and glad to see you had a heart of change, which turns you into the neutral. Kill her, and she says it was a mistake of her to ever meet you. Nice Cream Guy Emily is well aware of the Nice Cream Guy, as she every once and a while will buy some of the vendor's nice cream. She may sometimes talk to them. But other than that, Emily and Nice Cream Guy do not officially know each other. Chara Emily grew up on hearing tales of Chara. Because of this, Emily's kind of afraid that Chara might come back, which is why in the Genocide route she tries to convince you, the player, not to kill anyone. Stats Pacifist/Genocide HP: 75 ATK: 6 DEF: 6 GOLD (Genocide): 25 ACTs: Check, Offer Food, Laugh, Joke Quotes Flavor Text *''Second cousin of Sans and Papyrus, so she's easy to beat.'' Check *''Wasn't hit'' if attacked and missed. *''I'm pretty sure this is a bad time.'' Neutral Music Theme(s) Regular press keyboard keys "A H Q Y" to hear it Fight (Genocide Route only) press keyboard keys "A G J Z . E O P D" to hear it Trivia *Emily's font is "Emilys candy," hence where she got her name (like Sans and Papyrus). *Her design is based off of Vanellope von Schweetz from Disney movie Wreck-it Ralph. Category:Characters Category:Demifemale Category:Fanon Category:Monster Category:All Routes Category:Aly's characters